


Forgotten

by TheLonelyJournalKeeper



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Male-Female Friendship, Memory Loss, Team as Family, Truth Spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelyJournalKeeper/pseuds/TheLonelyJournalKeeper
Summary: Inspired by the Tumblr post: "Merle is casting Zone of Truth because he asked the Director if she had any friends and she just closed the door in his face without answering."via whyismerlecastingzoneoftruth on tumblr





	Forgotten

It was intended as a joke. That was the way of Merle. He said a lot of things, and a great many of them were meant in jest—words said for the sake of them. But it was also the way of Merle to, almost by accident, hide a little bit of meaning in there somewhere.

“Don’t you have any friends?” He’d laughed. It was a silly, nonsense thing to say.

But the Director had slammed the door in his face without answering. Obviously, she was meant to refute such a statement, and Merle thought it was unsporting of her not to.

“You’re gonna be like that, huh?” he called through the door. “Alright, then, I cast Zone of Truth!” He cast the spell with a flourish, grinning in a self-satisfied way.

“Merle, you can’t—you can’t use that as an answer to everything,” the Director responded through the door. Her voice was as ever filled with exasperation.

“Oh, can’t I?” Merle laughed.

The Director huffed and open the door. “You _can_ , but you _shouldn’t_.”

He just kept grinning. “Aren’t you gonna answer my question?”

“I _have_ friends, Merle. They’re just not around anymore.”

“Oh, shit,” Merle said, grin fading. Zone of Truth wasn’t usually this successful. “What happened to them?” he said after a moment, curiosity about the Director getting the better of him. She was so reserved and so tired, but he felt as though they were supposed to meet, that it was important that they knew each other.

“They forgot about me,” she said softly. Her expression was mild, but her voice carried weight.

Merle frowned. “That’s a damn shame.”

“I was very busy with work.”

“You know, we should do more things outside of work,” Merle said.

“I would like that,” she said. Then she frowned. “Did you really need to cast that spell? You’re just wasting spell slots.”

He grinned again. “I just have the one gimmick. It’s not really a waste.”

She paused, like there was something else she wanted to add.

“What?” he prodded.

“You should know…It’s all going to work out in the end.” Suddenly, her expression was very intense, her voice imploring. “I’ve got a plan. What happened back then won’t matter because it’s all going to work out.”

“You never struck me as an optimist,” Merle said slowly.

“I’m not,” she said. She retreated and closed the door once more. “Good night, Merle.”


End file.
